Draco's Veela
by LadyPD
Summary: This is my first story so insult me so quick. Draco is a veela and Hermione is his mate. He have to break up Hermione&Harry and claim her as his mate. Suck at summary. DARK STORY.
1. Prologue

AN: I'm always reading and falling in love with some of these story so I was like "Hey let me give it try." So please don't discriminate me I'm just trying.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy sits in Lucius study as they watched their son goes through a painful transformation that lasted more than six hours. Narcissa was the first at her son side when he awaken.

"Draco love how you feel? Are you alright?" she asked as she pushed him back as he tired to sit up in the chair.

"Mom I'm alright." he said as he sit up. He hissed from the lil pain he was still feeling.

Narcissa and Lucius had a hard time moving him because of the pain he was in.

Lucius called Minky and order her to bring a mirror to him. "Would you like to see your appearance before we get down to the important things."

"Why? I'm sure I look the same." He took the mirror and couldn't believe his eyes. He had shoulders had getting broader, his eyes turned a liquid silver and he grown at least five inches. He once thought that he was breathtaking but he don't know how to describe himself now.

"So did you had a dream" asked his mother.

"Yes i did had a dream but I dont understand why Granger was in my dream"

"No, this can't be right" Narcissa said. Then she turned to Lucius "I thought that this doesn't worked with mud-blood. This have to be a mistaked"

"It does. Thats means she is an ancestor of one of the founders or a pureblood" explained Lucius.

"Mother, father what are you'll talking about?" questioned Draco.

"Son, Ms. Granger is your mate. She is your equal Draco." said Lucius calmed.

"But she's a mudblood father plus she one three of the Golden Trio. You get to be frecking kidding me"

"Draco watch you language in the front of your mother." said Narcissa as she pinched his ears.

"What will the Dark Lord think with my mate being the brightest witch of our age?" He showed fear for a split second before it was cover up. The room get cold in that same second.

"What can I say about that when I have get plans for you, Young Malfoy? said Lord Voldermolt.

The Malfoy family bowed "My Lord"

"I hope I'm not intrupting anything important" he stated.

"No my lord, you are always welcome in our home" said his most faithful member.

"Young Draco Malfoy, I have a new mission for you" he said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Yes my lord, I'm listening." said Young Draco.


	2. First Encounter With His Mate

misses and delete have to rewrite.


	3. Secret Reveal

Thanks for reading.

Sarah: Thanks I'm trying.

SilverStar90: I would like to know too :)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Secrets Reveal**

While everything is going on there's a girl and boy in one of the back compartment having fun.

"I really enjoy that babe."

"I know you would love. Next time it could be better." She licked her lip as she cuddled under him.

"I think this have to be our last time for a little while"

"Whyyyyy?" she stretched.

"I think someone is on to us. Sometimes I feel like they are watching us and whoever it is might run and tell her. We can't have that happening now."

"Why would you want to stop? I thought you say you love me." she pout her mouth as she kneel in the front of him and start unbuckled his pants.

"I do love you but I love her more Lavender. I told you that before. A few times if I recalled" Harry started to pulled away but failed because she went straight for the killed. She moved his hands from his pants and unzipped it. She yank out his cock and put it in her mouth.

Does Ms-Goody-Goody Hermione do this for you" she said between pulls. Harry knew that he had lost that battle so he let Lavender continue.

Meanwhile in the compartment. Dean and Neville left just leaving Hermione and Ron. They chat for a while until they both notice that Harry having return as yet.

"I wonder what's taking Harry so long"

"I would go check see if him and Ginny are finished so we could play some wizard chess but right after I stop by the trolley."

"Ron you are always hungry." Hermione said laughing "You red hair pig"

Ron leave the compartment laughing he stop by the trolley for some chocolate frogs and jelly beans. He stroll down the train looking for Harry. He checked everywhere except the last few compartments because that's where the Slytherin sits. He thought nothing of it and went down to the back sets. Curiously, he stopped to the second to the last door.

"Mmmm Lavender" he heard Harry moan. He could believe his ears so he burst through the doors. Harry pushed her off him and start fixing his clothes.

"I'm glad that's its you I thought it was Hermione" Harry had said with relief. "You can't tell Mione, Ron."

"Why the hell not mate? You are cheating on your girlfriend with Lavender. How could you do this to Hermione mate?"

"I don't know. One day she just come on to me and the pulled was so strong that I could resist her but I promise it would happen no more."

Lavender start shouting "Are you out of your mother fucking mind? So you just planning on leaving me like that after you told me that you love me?"

Hermione was getting bord sitting down so she grab her bag and pulled out an untitled book and began read. (AN: I wonder why the book doesn't have a name. I smell something fishy at this moment.) She was enjoying the book until she was interrupted by the compartment door swinging opening.

"What do you want Ferret?"

"Ummmm you wouldn't want to know Mudblood" he smirked. He threw the book to her with a wider smirk. She rise her eyebrows.

"You might want to read it because it might come in handy." He walked out.

Hermione turn the book over 'All You Need To Know About Veelas.' Why would he give me something like this? Draco really acting funny she thought.

He poked his head in the door. "Don't hurt your beautiful head trying to figure it out. Ohhh, you just might want to go down there because Weasel and Pothead down there at each other throat." She got up and run passed him. Hermione could hear him laughing.

Ron shouting "How I'm I suppose to hide this secret from one of my best friend Harry?"

"Ron quiet down" this only made Ron turn redder and he shout even louder.

"I can't believe you was doing this for so long. One way or another your secret will be revealed." Lavender went running passed me.

"What secret is there to reveal?"

* * *

Cliffhanger... I know what a way to end it.

I know it short but I will try make the next chapter longer.


	4. What Is Wrong With You?

Not getting review but I would still continue. Thanks for the follows.

* * *

**Chapter Four: What Is Wrong With You**

Hermione walked in the compartment "What secret is there to reveal?"

" So are you going to tell her?" Ron said angry.

"Tell me what" silence was all they hear "Ronald, Harry"

"Ummm Hermione its best we talked in private." Harry said seriously. Harry and Ron stared at each other for a good few minutes.

"What's going on guys"

"Ron don't please mate"

"It have something to that's Lavender trying to do." Ron couldn't believe he just lied to his best friend. Harry had forced him to lied to Hermione which made him anger. He stormed out of the compartment even angrier.

"What's Ron talking about?"

"I don't want to tell you Mione."

"Why not Harry? Whats going on?"

"I didn't want to destroy a friendship between you'll." Harry lied with a serious face.

"Harry Potter if you don't tell me in five second I would hex you into next week." Hermione start counting and as she reach two.

Harry shouted "Lavender try to have sex with me."

Tears come to Hermione eyes "Did you?"

"No Mione, I wouldn't. I love you too much."

"Promise me that you would never hurt me Harry"

Harry pulled her into a hug "I promise I wouldn't." Hermione know that Harry was lying to her about something but she wouldn't push it for now.

In the next compartment Draco wasn't please. He was about to go and make him tell her the truth but the Hogwarts Express slowed down that indicated that they reach. They exited the train with all their luggage. There was only one carriage did left. They enter to find Malfoy inside.

"Why look who we have here Potty The-Boy-Who-Would-Die, Weasel the Freak & the Mud-blood!" he said with a smirk. They have never seen Malfoy smile, but only smirked.

"Why does the last carriage Malfoy have to be in it?"

"Either you could wake or get in. I'm not looking to be here forever"

They enter the carriage with Ron mumbling something about stupid ferret and when try to sit on the side of him and he stretch his foot out in the set. The three of them jam up on one side and Malfoy start laughing. The carriage start moving.

"Stupid evil ferret" he said under his breath.

"Hey Potty, did you'll heard all that moaning on the train?" Malfoy asked with a smirk.

All the color from Harry face drain its color. Hermione looked at Harry through narrow eyes. "What's the ferret whining about now?"

"I have no idea what so ever. You know Slytherin Snake Malfoy always talking about his sex life" said Ron laughing trying to cover for Harry.

"Well we all know that I'm Slytherin Sex God but I'm not talking about my sex life with you loser. But the moaning was coming from a compartment in the front of me. Sound like them dorks was having fun"

"Ferret, we don't want hear about others sex life so drop it okay." said Harry getting angry.

"Why so angry Potty?"

"What's your problem?" said Hermione

"Do you really want to know?" The carriage stopped in time Harry and Ron was thinking. Malfoy step out of the carriage.

"Potty and Weasel 50 points for Gryffindor for being late."

"You can't do that" said Ron with his face red as ever.

Smirking "Are you forgetting I'm the new head boy" he smirked and walked away.

"What a year." The three walked inside of the castle together. Making their way into the Great Halls Hermione could feel eyes on her and she turned and see Malfoy and Zabini looking at her but Malfoy had the largest smirk on his face, then he wink at her.

She knew that something was up with him and she had to know. She take a good looked at him and notice that his eyes was changing color. Hermione walked up to Malfoy.

"What is wrong with you?"

* * *

Could I get at least five reviews please.

;)


	5. The Sorting

Thanks for the review.

Hermione would probably find out next chapter.

Please dont hate me for the song. I try really hard.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_She knew that something was up with him and she had to know. She take a good looked at him and notice that his eyes was changing color. Hermione walked up to Malfoy._

_"What is wrong with you?"_

**Chapter Five: The Sorting Begins**

"It like what it see" he reply. "Don't worry Sugar you would find out everything soon." Malfoy and Blaise left and everyone started to fill the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall walked in with the Sorting Hat.

"What will he sing this year?"

The sorting hat looked around. "Look at all these first years for me to sort but lets start with the song.

_It's been a long time I sat on a head_

_To do the job which I was made_

_In your qualities I would find your house_

_It began when you name is called_

_If you're wise and scholarly type_

_Ravenclaw is the place for your hype_

_If you're loyal and sociable kind_

_Hufflepuff is the place of such mind_

_If you are brave and feeling adventurous_

_Gryffindor is the place for such narration_

_If you are ambition and craving for power_

_Then Slytherin is the place of such face_

_But in this year under the sun_

_A veela and his mate will become as one_

_And in the end we will lost a noble one_

_Come and put me on_

_So the names could began to call"_

"Well that was a funny way to end it" said Ron. But Hermione get to thinking and looked at them book Draco give her. She thought back trying to figure out when she start calling Malfoy by his given name. She went back to thinking about the book and what Malfoy know about the veela while the sorting began. After the sorting there was three new Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaw, ten Slytherin and eleven Gryffindors.

Professor Dumbledore stand up and the Great Hall went quiet. "Welcome all you first years and returning students. Once again the Forbidden Forest is off-limits. For you new comers curfew is 9:30. Now we would announced the head boy and girl for the year. Hermione Granger is this year head girl and Draco Malfoy is this year head boy. I hope that this year would bring house united. After dinner Hermione and Draco I would like for you two to stay back. Let the feast began." Everyone start digging in. Harry, Ron and Ginny was talking about quidditch.

Malfoy look across at the Gryffindor table. He was staring at Hermione. He notice how she lovely have change in looks. She had mature nicely. Her once bushy hair was tame into soft ringlets, her brown eyes changed to honey brown. She grown more curves and breast grown more fuller. She was stunning now.

Blaise snapped Draco out of his thoughts "How come you allowing her around them freaks without reacting?"

"Because her and Potty aint serious plus in the end she would be mines. I get some control over myself"

Blaise smiled "Well since you have some control. I guess you wouldn't mind my saying how extremely jealous of you I'm of you. Look at how beautiful Hermione had got, how much she mature, how big her breast is and how fat her ass did look in them jeans on the Hogw..."

Draco growled and pull him by the front of his shirt "You might be my best mate but I didn't say that much control." Blaise burst out laughing.

"That's what I thought mate."

Back at the Gryffindor table Hermione was think about Draco and what he had to do with that veela book. Ron snapped her out of her thinking.

"What you think about Hermione?" asked Ron mumbling with food in his mouth.

"Ron stop talking with you full."

"Why do you think he want you stay back baby?"

"I don't know but I hope it doesn't take long because I have to finish my writing for potions."

Ron and Harry start laughing. "But school just open."

"Well let me see who will help you when you its due next week." She turned and start talking to Ginny ignoring Harry and Ron.

After Hermione showed the first year their dorm she made her way back to the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore walked off and we followed him straight up to the five floor to a portrait with a blonde woman and brunette man. The password for the door was "Lemondrops". We enter through the door.

"This is your new rooms. We provide you'll with a common room, kitchen but the bathroom will have to be shared. Prefects meeting will be in two days and I will be present for that one only. Mr Malfoy I was informed by your mother of some important information and I would like to speak to you privately very soon.

"Yes sir. Maybe next week." Draco said. Dumbledore share a look between the Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"I hope this year we could have a bit of house unity." he made his exited with the portrait closing behind him. They exploded the little home

"Well how do we tell with room is which" said Hermione.

Draco smirked "The brightest witch of them all hadn't find out yet."

She stormed pass him in the room on the left. He followed her as she was about to slam the door. "Get out my room sugar. There's your room." He point to the door with "Hermione" engrave on the door"

"Ferret, you stay out of my way and I stay out yours." she said walking in her room and slam the door. He walk into his room laughing and shut his door.

* * *

Hope you enjoy until new chapter.

This story aren't going how you'll think it will. I want to try a twist.


	6. Surpise Of Her Life

I'm using my phone so please excuse my mistakes.

Sorry for talking long. I was going with some problems with my off and on boyfriend of three years. But now I'm back.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_She stormed pass him in the room on the left. He followed her as she was about to slam the door. "Get out my room sugar. There's your room." He point to the door with "Hermione" engrave on the door"_

_"Ferret, you stay out of my way and I stay out yours."_

**Chapter Six: surprise of Her Life.**

The next morning Hermione wake to find the common room empty with no Malfoy. She sing happily while taking her bathe, when she was finish and went back to her room. She rampage through her luggage to find something to wear. She settled on a short black skirt with a plain black shirt and some sandals. She went into the common room and read for two hours before throwing on the school robe. She went to the Great Hall.

Draco sat at the head of Slytherin table in the Great Hall, his head bowed slightly in the direction of his food. Crabbe and Goyle sat on either side of him, chomping away heartily on their dinner. Blaise was chatting with a sixth year girl. Hermione walks in and sit down.

"Hey Hermione. Whats up?" said Ron with his mouth stuffed as always.

"Hey love" said Harry as he draped his arms around Hermione. Draco saw it and could feel he angry starting to build so he get up and start walking toward the Gryffindor table.

"Hey guys." Harry was about to kiss Hermione when Malfoy showed up.

"Potty I don't think you want to do that"

"Why not? Do you have a problem Malfoy?"

"No, I think you wouldn't want to get your blood dirty."

She sighed and get up "I'll just leave for potions early. Meet you guys in there." She walked out of the Great Hall and went to the library. It was five minutes before class when she noticed the time and she hurried off.

She walked down to the dungeon not knowing she was being followed by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hey princess. Don't take my insults to you to hard. I have to keep up a front, plus make sure you read the book that I have given to you." he said in one breath why passing her to walk in the class.

"Why do he want me to read that damn book?" Professor Snape was already in the class so I try to get to my set quietly without him knowing.

"Twenty point for Gryffindor for Ms. Granger being last." he said as I was about to sit down on down. He turned round "Don't take that sit. Your partner for this year is Mr. Malfoy so tell Mr. Potter & Mr. Weasely goodbye. You assignment for today is on the board so begin your work."

Hermione and Draco argued throughout the period but still end up to do good on the potion they had to make. Professor Snape was so please with the potion that he give them one to do outside of the classroom what was due in two weeks.

Before Malfoy walked out the classroom he whispered in Hermione ears.

"What did Malfoy said?"

"I wasn't listening but I'm sure hungry let's go down to lunch"

Hermione, Harry and Ron walked to lunch together. They sit down and talked about some stuff and the potion they completed in Potion class today. Couple minutes later Harry stood up.

"Mione I would see you later I'm going to finish my charms homework" he kissed her on her cheeked and leave.

"Well I'm going to hang with my lady for a while" said Ron as he get up in leave. So Hermione finished off her food and decide to go back to her room for some light reading.

She walked up to the portrait to walked into something solid as she was about to announced the password.

"Sorry, I didn't see you Princess." she heard the voice that terrorized her for six years.

"Why did you come back here Malfoy" she asked him very annoyed as she stand up.

"Just think that you should know that your boyfriend shouldn't be trusted."

"Why not Draco Malfoy?"

"He's cheating on you." he said with a smirked.

She get angry "You're lying Harry promise me that he would hurt me and I believe him." She crossed her arms.

"Okay Princess." Malfoy started pulling her the opposite way.

"Malfoy where are you taking me?" She said with fear but didn't want Malfoy to see that she was afraid.

"Be quiet doll or you would see." He pulled me toward the classes in the dungeon.

"What are we doing down here Malfoy?" she whispered as they stand in front of a door.

He smirked "Take a look at your precious Potty." she looked around her then at him. "Go on open the door."

She throw the door open and was hit with the surprise of her life.

* * *

Cliffhanger... What do you think she saw? :'P

Maybe I'll put some of you'll suggestion in the next chapter.


	7. Are You The Veela?

_Flashback:_

_He smirked "Take a look at your precious Potty." she looked around her then at him. "Go on open the door."_

_She throw the door open and was hit with the surpise of her life._

Chapter Six: Are You The Veela?

Hermione open the door to see Lavender sitting on a desk with her shirt open and her breast out of the part. Her skirt was all the way on her waist with Harry's head stuck between her legs. Harry was kneeling down with only his boxers on.

"Harry" she said shocked.

He heard her voice and jumped from his place. "Hermione, it's not what you think. I could explain everything."

"I trusted you. I put some much trust in you. I can't believe you did this to me Harry" yelled Hermione and spin round run away. Malfoy stand there and smirk at Harry.

"What's your problem Malfoy? How did you know I was even here?" yelled Harry.

"I don't have any now that you are out of the way. Lavender told me before she came to meet you" he laughed at Harry.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Malfoy ignored and turned away from Harry and looked at Lavender. " (put the name of the spell that commands on to listen to the caster) .I command you to go on with your life. You wouldn't listen to my commands anymore." he smirked and walked off.

"You mean you had her under a spell this whole time. I have to explain this to Hermione. I have to get her to understand the evil you had in this."

"Potty I wouldn't go near her again if I was you. You wouldn't have anything to do with her again. You would leave her alone from now on. She would be mines." said Malfoy turning to walk away.

He rushed up on Malfoy, pulled him by his collar and push him against the wall. "What the hell do you want with Hermione?"

"Let me go Potter and that has nothing to do with you." Malfoy said angry.

"Why did you allow Lavender to destroy Hermione and I relationship?"

"Because she doesn't belongs to you Potty. She going to be where she needs to be." Harry swing and hit Malfoy in his mouth.

"Studify." Harry went flying "If I hit you Granger would be mad so I would control myself this time." He begin walking away. He stop and turned his head over his shoulder "Hermione going to be the one to produce the next Malfoy heir." Malfoy walked off laughing and went to their common room.

Hermione run to the Gyffindor common room crying. "Ron" she yelled.

Ron coming running from the boys dorm. "What is it Mione?" he went and pulled her into a hug when he notice that she was crying.

"Harry... Lavender... abandon classroom" she manage to say through all of her sobbing.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out like that." She pulled away for him harshly.

"You knew" she said with so much hurt. He looked stunned and try to pull her back into another hug, but she wrenched away. "I trusted you'll so much. I thought you was my best friend but you are just as bad as Harry. I hate both of you." She run out of the portrait and back to the heads common room.

She mumbled the password as she reach the portrait to enter the common. She wiped her tears then enter the common room. She waltz pass Malfoy.

"Granger it's about time we talk about that book."

"Malfoy I have nothing else to say to you." she whispered and walked away.

He rushed on her and spinned her around. "Oh yes you do."

"What do you want Malfoy?" she say so frustrated.

"About the book." That catch her attention. "Yes princess. I give it to you about the veelas."

"Veela that has one mate that's going to be tied to that one person for the rest of their lives?

"Yes Granger. The veela that allows you to flog one woman for the rest of your life. The only one that's they are allow to love and cherish for the rest of their happy or miserable life. The one that one depends on to live."

"Who is this veela and what this have to do with me?"

"It has alot to do with you because you are his mate."

"What, how do you know this?" she looked at him confused.

"If you don't accept him as your veela he would die. I guess you could live with other people death on you conscious." he reply with a smirk waiting for her answer.

"Of course not Malfoy. What do you take me for, an animal?" he questioned him with disbelieve.

"Of course not Princess. To start the mating, you must give the veela a kiss to accept him."

"What mating are you talking about Draco?"

He smiled "Draco huh. What is not Malfoy anymore."

"Not right now Malfoy. What is the mating process and who is my mate?"

Malfoy start laughing and think to him self 'this is going to be interesting'. "I'm going to make this easier for you. I would leave you to read about the mating process for half an hour. Accido Veela book. I would be back with your veela when you're done."

Hermione began reading when she heard the portrait closed.

_'Veelas are almost like humans except with interesting abilities and heightened senses. They are speculated to have originated in Bulgaria but have spread across Europe mainly, though there are very rare._

_The veela should mate six months after their tranformaition had been completed. The mate have to give the veela a kiss to confirm that she would go through with the mating process. The first marking is done by the Veela on the mates neck on the right side. The second is done right over the heart again by the Veela. The third and final is done by the mate. They will, for the point of the marking, grow fangs. The mate will bite the Veela over the heart as well proving their love and willingness to be together till they both die._

_There are certain traits to recognize a Veela. Their hair grows longer faster and they are shockingly fast. When a Veela feels threatened, angry, possessive or aroused, their eyes turn into a dark colour._

Hermione was shock out of her life "I'm veela to ..."

He walked to the Slytherin dungeon. Draco arrived in front of the portrait. The snake came out of the tree. "I haven't see you around for a while. What's the password?"

"Darkness rises." The door swing open. "Welcome Mr. Malfoy." Draco enter the common room. Blaise and one of Slytherin six year flapper was making out in the sofa in the corner.

"Get lost freak" he said as he take a sit. The girl rushed out of the room.

Blaise punch Malfoy on his arm. "Ouch" whined Malfoy.

"I was about to score with her. What do you want Drake? And this better be important." Blaise fooled his arm angryly because Draco interrupt him from getting laid.

"Oh, it's nothing important. I just need company until Hermione finish reading."

"What?" he screamed "I can't have sex with a hot slut because you need company."

"Yes" said Malfoy with a What-do-you-think replied.

"Good night Drake. I going to bed." Blaise leave for his room in a very bad mood.

"I guess I would see you tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah" shout Blaise walking up the stairs.

Malfoy exited the common room and went to the library to finish off his Potion homework. It took him Malfoy ten minutes to complete the homework. He though now or never. He made his way back to the common room.

The blonde lady "What's the password Draco Malfoy?"

"Lemondrops" the portrait swing opened "We gotta change that password. Professor Dumbledore and his flipping candy treats." He walked inside pulling the portrait closed behind him.

"Are you the veela?"

Cliffhanger... What do you guys think? I hope you enjoy it. I think its long and boring but the next chapter will be exciting. Might get some action ;). Just might now sure yet.


	8. My Mate

_Flashback:_

_"Are you the veela?"_

**Chapter Seven: My Mate**

Draco smirked "I see you piece the parts together. What make you think it's me?"

"The glowing eyes in the hall way when you was staring at me."

"You really are bright. I don't see why you waste your time around Potty and Weasel."

"Because they are true rfriends." she said getting angry.

He could feel the anger radiation coming for her. He hold up his two hands "Hold up sugar. I'm not trying to get you mad. I just want to talk things over."

"What things there is to talk about? Are you talking about this veela and mate thingy?"

"It's not a thingy. This is life. So are you going to accept it or let me die? he asked getting straight to the point.

She smiled "Why should I let you live Malfoy?"

"Because if you don't you would die lonely and miserable that I'm not there, no one could pleasure you like I could, no one could make you happy like I could..."

"Okay I get it. Geeee I already read all that. Were you really was going to list off everything?"

"So do you agree or not?" he went and sit next to her in the love seat. He move closer and closer until he was under her sniffing her neck.

"Yes, I would let you live." He went to kiss her but she put her finger on his lip and push him away. "First explain this mating process."

He sigh "Well what do you want to know?"

"The part where it say you have to bite me and I have to bite you..."

He smiled for the first time Hermione had know him. "Well that's the best part."

Hermione notice that his smile was getting wider. "What did I miss?"

"Well I could bite you whenever I feel like but..."

"What about me biting you?" she asked very curious.

"In order for you to complete your, we have to have sex while you bite me. That's the finally stage of the mating."

"That's not going to happen" she yelled.

"What do you mean that's not going to happen?" he said with anger.

"Now is not the time for you to get angry if anything I should be the only angry person" she hit him on his arm.

"Mione I'm not going to take no abuse from you." he said very serious.

"Or else what? And stop calling me Mione. I hate that fucking name that's what them two stupid ass call me." she let them words slip.

Malfoy smirked "Well, did I just heard right. Did you just call Potter and Weasley asses Mel?"

"I hate them both. For what Harry did and Ron for lying about it and why Mel?" she said hope that he believe her cover up. At the hearing of Mel she rise her eyebrow in questioning.

"It suits you babe. So let get to the kissing." Before she could answer Draco pulled her into a kiss that was suppose to be just a prick. He was about to pull away but she grab the back of his neck to deepen the kiss and he took the chance to push his tongue in her mouth. The kiss get heated so quick. He pushed his hand under her shirt and she pull away.

"Ummm, I think that should satisf you for now." she said trying to clear the ear.

"Not really but I could wait." he said as he start to sniff her neck. She pushed him away and notice his eyes glowing.

"Malfoy you..."

"It's not Malfoy. I think it's time you call me Draco" he correct her as she watch his eyes turn to liquid silver.

"Okay. Draco we are not going that far tonight. Why don't we talk?"

"But you smell so good love. Just one bite."

"No Draco." She yuck away and saw him start frowning. She start rubbing his hand "I'm not rejecting you Draco."

"Okay love. I understand" he start playing in her hair. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione trying to take in all that she had just discovered.

"Draco?"

"Yes love" he answered sweetly as he pulled her on his lap and she just melt into him.

"How are we going to act in public?" she asked him as she snuggle more into him.

"It's up to you sugar. I mean whatever makes you happy I would do."

"I think it's best we keep it low until after the mating."

"Only if you promise not to allow any boys to go near you."

"Malfoy" she heard him growled "I mean Draco I can't promise you that."

"Why not?" he question. After a moment silence. "Love I ain't get that much control but I would try for you but please promise that you would let them touch you."

"I would try my best."

"Once you try ask hard as you could." He said smiling again.

"Good night" she replied as she get up. "Dragon."

He got up and pull her to him "Good night my little mate." he kissed her and watch her walk to her room.

She locked her door and get for bed. Before she wonder off to sleep she thought about how she was going to break the news of Malfoy to everyone.


End file.
